Conventional human-operated delivery vehicles have usefulness in a variety of applications. For example, postal service entities and/or global courier delivery service entities employ vehicles to deliver mail, packages, and related deliverable items. Taxicab services, rideshare services, and the like are used to transport passengers from one location to another. More focused entity-operated delivery services can provide item-specific delivery of food, flowers, medications, perishable goods, non-perishable goods, etc.
Autonomous vehicles are currently being considered for services such as passenger transport. An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating with little to no human input. Given knowledge of its surrounding environment, the autonomous vehicle can identify an appropriate motion path to a destination location. Further development of autonomous vehicles is desired to extend their opportunity to other applications including transport of a variety of deliverable items in a manner that reduces delivery time, cost and congestion.